Proteinases form a substantial group of biological molecules which to date constitute approximately 2% of all the gene products identified following analysis of several completed genome sequencing programmes. Proteinases have evolved to participate in an enormous range of biological processes, mediating their effect by cleavage of peptide amide bonds within the myriad of proteins found in nature. This hydrolytic action is performed by initially recognising, then binding to, particular three-dimensional electronic surfaces displayed by a protein, which align the bond for cleavage precisely within the proteinase catalytic site. Catalytic hydrolysis then commences through nucleophilic attack of the amide bond to be cleaved either via an amino acid side-chain of the proteinase itself, or through the action of a water molecule that is bound to and activated by the proteinase. Proteinases in which the attacking nucleophile is the thiol side-chain of a Cys residue are known as cysteine proteinases. The general classification of ‘cysteine proteinase’ contains many members found in a wide range of organisms from viruses, bacteria, protozoa, plants and fungi to mammals. Cathepsin S and indeed many other crucial mammalian proteinases belong to the papain-like CAC1 family (see Barrett, A. J et al, in ‘Handbook of Proteolytic Enzymes’, Eds. Barrett, A. J., Rawlings, N. D., and Woessner, J. F. Publ. Academic Press, 1998, for a thorough discussion).
To date, cysteine proteinases have been classified into five clans, CA, CB, CC, CD and CE (Barrett, A. J. et al, 1998). A proteinase from the tropical papaya fruit ‘papain’ forms the foundation of clan CA, which currently contains over 80 distinct and complete entries in various sequence databases, with many more expected from the current genome sequencing efforts. Proteinases of clan CA/family C1 have been implicated in a multitude of house-keeping roles and disease processes, e.g. human proteinases such as cathepsin K (osteoporosis, osteoarthritis), cathepsin S (multiple sclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis, autoimmune disorders), cathepsin L (metastases), cathepsin B (metastases, arthritis), cathepsin F (antigen processing), cathepsin V (T-cell selection), dipeptidyl peptidase I (granulocyte serine proteinase activation) or parasitic proteinases such as falcipain (malaria parasite Plasmodium falciparum) and cruzipain (Trypanosoma cruzi infection).
There currently exists a major unmet need for safe orally administered medications for the treatment of immune-based inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, psoriasis, asthma, atherosclerosis etc. The therapeutic inhibition of cathepsin S has been of great interest to the pharmaceutical industry as a potential target for immune system modulation. Cathepsin S is a lysosomal cysteine proteinase that is specifically up-regulated under inflammatory conditions. It is highly expressed in the spleen, in professional antigen presenting cells (APC's) and other MHC class II-positive cells and is inducible by IFN-γ. Intracellular cathepsin S specifically processes invariant chain, a protein involved in the correct loading of MHC-II with antigen (a key step in generating an immune response) (see Shi, G. P. et al., Immunity, 10(2). 197-206, 1999; Lui, W. and Spero, D. M. Drug News Perspect. 17(6), 357-363, 2004). The MHC-II/antigen complex is then displayed on the surface of the APC, for interaction with and activation of T-cells. Disrupting antigen presentation represents a validated approach to treating diseases with an autoimmune component such as rheumatoid arthritis (e.g. see Podolin, P. L., et al., Inflamm Res 50:S159. 2001), multiple sclerosis and myasthenia gravis.
As well as its intracellular role in antigen presentation, cathepsin S is secreted from macrophages infiltrating sites of inflammation, to aid proteolysis of proteins and facilitate phagocytosis. However, in chronic inflammatory situations cathepsin S is responsible for degradation of structural tissue proteins and also mediates pain. Cathepsin S has been implicated in the destruction of articular cartilage in rheumatoid and osteoarthritis (e.g. see Hou, W-S. et al, Arthritis and Rheumatism, 46(3), 663-674, 2002 and refs cited therein), vascular tissue damage in atherosclerosis (e.g. see Rodgers, K. J. et al., Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 26, 851-6, 2006) and lung tissue damage in chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (e.g. see Shapiro, S. D. Biochem. Soc. Trans. 30(2), 98-102, 2002 and refs cited therein). Therefore an inhibitior of cathepsin S has the potential to tackle both diseases mediated through antigen presentation and extracellular matrix damage.
Additionally, cathepsin S has been shown to be critical for the maintenance of neuropathic pain and spinal microglia activation in peripheral nerve-injured rats (see Clark, A. K. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 104(25), 10655-10660, 2007; Barclay, J., et al., Pain, 130(3), 225-234, 2007). Therefore inhibition of cathepsin S has therapeutic potential in the treatment of neuropathic pain (e.g. see WO-A-03020287).
In the prior art, the development of cysteine proteinase inhibitors for human use has recently been an area of intense activity (e.g. see Deaton, D. N. and Kumar, S., Prog. Med. Chem. 42, 245-375, 2004; Bromme, D. and Kaleta, J., Curr. Pharm. Des., 8, 1639-1658, 2002; Kim, W. and Kang, K., Expert Opin. Ther. Patents, 12(3), 419-432, 2002; Leung-Toung, R. et al. Curr. Med. Chem., 9, 979-1002, 2002; Lecaille, F. et al., Chem. Rev., 102, 4459-4488, 2002; Hernandez, A. A. and Roush, W. R., Curr. Opin. Chem. Biol., 6, 459-465, 2002; Link, J. O. and Zipfel, S. Curr. Opin. Drug Discov. Dev., 9(4), 471-482, 2006). Considering the CAC1 family members, particular emphasis has been placed upon the development of inhibitors of human cathepsins, primarily cathepsin K (osteoporosis) and cathepsin S (autoimmune disorders) through the use of covalent-bound but reversible peptide and peptidomimetic nitriles (e.g. see Bekkali, Y. et al, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 17(9), 2465-2469, 2007; WO-A-07137738, WO-A-07003056), linear and cyclic peptide and peptidomimetic ketones (e.g. see Veber, D. F. and Thompson, S. K., Curr. Opin. Drug Discovery Dev., 3(4), 362-369, 2000; WO-A-02057270, WO-A-04007501, WO-A-06064286, WO-A-05066180, WO-A-0069855), ketoheterocycles (e.g. see Palmer, J. T. et al, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 16(11), 2909-2914, 2006, WO-A-04000838), α-ketoamides (e.g. see WO-A-06102243), cyanoamides (WO-A-01077073, WO-A-01068645) and arylnitriles (e.g. see WO-A-07080191, WO-A-07039470, WO-A-06018284, WO-A-05121106, WO-A-04000843) Inhibition of CAC1 proteases by non-covalent bound compounds has been extensively described in the literature. Particular emphasis has been placed upon inhibition of cathepsin K and cathepsin S by arylaminoethylamides (e.g. see Altmann, E., et al, J. Med. Chem., 45(12), 2352-2354, 2002; Chatterjee, A. K. et al, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 17(10), 2899-2903, 2007; US-20050113356, US-20050107368, US-20050118568) and substituted pyrazoles or piperidines (e.g. see Wei, J., et al, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 17(20), 5525-5528, 2007; US-2007117785, US-2003073672, WO-A-02020013).
Thus the extensive prior art describes potent in vitro inhibitors of cathepsin S and inhibitors showing efficacy in numerous animal models of disease. However, the many difficulties in developing a human therapeutic for inhibition of cathepsin S are also evident since presently only one compound is in clinical development (RWJ-445380 for rheumatoid arthritis and psoriasis).
Recently, Quibell, M. (WO-A-02057270) described a new motif for the general inhibition of CAC1 proteinases based upon a cis-5,5-bicyclic ketone (1).

Based upon this motif, highly potent and selective inhibitors of cathepsin K were discovered (see WO-A-0807109, WO-A-0807103, WO-A-0807130, WO-A-0807114, WO-A-0807127, WO-A-0807107, WO-A-0807112). The present inventors have now discovered a small genus of 6-(S)-chlorotetrahydrofuro[3,2-b]pyrrol-3-ones that exhibit potent and selective in vitro inhibition versus human cathepsin S.